


Night Out

by gryvon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel can't wait until they get back to base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

"Come on," Axel whined, rubbing his body against Roxas's.

"No!" He tried to push Axel off but he was like an octopus, more limbs than he knew what to do with and all of them rubbing against some portion of Roxas's anatomy.

"Pleeeaaase," Axel whined. His hands slid the zipper of Roxas's coat up until his pants were exposed and started playing with the button on his fly. "I'll be good. Real good." He dropped to his knees and licked his lips, turning a hopeful gaze up at Roxas. "Please?"

He turned towards the entrance of the alleyway and debated. Someone was going to see them, not likely someone they knew because they were off-world and no other Organization members were supposed to be on this planet, but that hadn't stopped any of the other Organization members from showing up before. They had a habit of popping in at the least opportune times.

Axel was pulling down the zipper of his pants and mouthing him through his underwear.

There was no way Axel was going to make it back to base like this. Roxas would have to listen to him all the way, and then the others would know, definitively, that they were about to have sex because Axel couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

Eager hands pulled Roxas's penis from his pants. Warm lips closed over the tip, and then a wet mouth was sliding down, swallowing him in one go.

Sometimes, he rather liked it when Axel didn't keep his mouth shut.

He twisted his fingers in Axel's hair, pulling until his grip was bordering on painful. Axel moaned around his cock. The vibrations shot straight up Roxas's spine and he hissed in pleasure.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But make it quick."

Axel's mouth made a loud, wet pop as he pulled back. "Fuck me? Please?"

He rolled his eyes to hide how much Axel's begging affected him. His erection was still in Axel's hands, so he had a feeling the other man knew.

"I don't have any lube."

"I do." Axel dropped his coat from his shoulders and rummaged in his pocket before letting the fabric fall to the ground. Roxas cringed at the thought of what kind of liquids and refuse the coat was likely lying in.

The redhead turned to face the brick wall behind them and dropped his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He ripped open a small packet and squirted the entire packet into his hand before tossing the empty packet aside. It landed next to his coat.

Roxas didn't bother hiding his interest as Axel steadied himself with one hand on the wall while the other reached back to push lube-slick fingers inside of himself. Axel moaned, his head falling forward slightly, his long hair obscuring his face. His long fingers slid in and out of him, moving in a quick, harsh rhythm that left him panting loudly. After a minute, Axel pulled his fingers out and reached blindly behind him.

He grabbed Axel's wrist and guided it where the redhead wanted it to go. Axel's fingers closed around his erection, sliding his palm around it to coat it with lube.

He didn't let Axel touch him for long before he pushed the hand away, guiding it forward to press flat against the wall. Less lube was better when Axel was like this. He knew what the redhead wanted. There was enough between them that sex wouldn't injure Axel, but he'd still feel it for a while, still be sore the entire way home and afterwards. More than anything else, that kind of pain was what Axel was looking for when he begged Roxas for sex.

Axel's hips felt fragile in his hands, too thin, too boney. They made Roxas regret, almost, what he was about to do. He didn't like hurting people, not without reason, but that was what Axel wanted. It wasn't real pain then, not the bad kind. Still, he couldn't help but think how easy it would be to break Axel, to do real damage. For all his bluster and bravado, he was just a skinny guy with a big mouth.

Roxas shoved forward quickly, moving before he had time to think it through or talk himself out of it. There was no sign of warning that gave Axel time to prepare himself as he was entered roughly. He rocked forward, his head almost touching the wall but his arms tensed at the last second. Axel leaned forward, resting his forehead against the brick and letting out a loud, low moan.

"Please," he whispered.

He started off slow, moving closer to the rhythm he liked, almost gentle. Axel whined low in his throat. His fingers curled against the wall.

"Please." He whimpered as Roxas sped up, pushing forward with more force. "Please."

As much as he disliked purposefully hurting Axel, he loved how it felt. Axel was tight around him. There hadn't been time to properly loosen him up. Each thrust probably felt like it was burning inside of Axel, stretching him wide and forcing him to open up to Roxas's invading flesh. He knew from experience, and from the constant litany of sounds that Axel made, that Axel was enjoying it. His flesh clamped around Roxas, squeezing him tight until he had to bite his lower lip to keep from coming too soon.

"Please, please, please, please." Axel was gasping for air, his face pressed against the wall, eyes closed in bliss.

Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's hips and pulled Axel back into his thrusts, pounding as hard as he could. His hips slapped against Axel's hips, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the alleyway. Axel's voice rose in pitch. He sounded frantic, desperate. He was close. All it would take was a touch to set him off. Roxas pried one hand off his hip and started to reach forward.

There was a flash of light at the entrance to the alleyway. Roxas turned but couldn't quite make his hips stop. A large, portly man with rolled up sleeves and dirty boots stood staring at them, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth, lighter forgotten in his hand. His surprise turned to hatred.

"Faggots," he spat the word out with his cigarette, grinding the lit end out beneath his boot. He started to turn.

Axel rolled his head and glared. His eyes sparked seconds before his hand shot out, sending a sharp ring of flaming metal straight at the man. The stranger screamed and fled. Axel's chuckle was cut off by a moan as Roxas smacked their hips together. His eye closed again, his hand returning to the wall.

"Guess I was..." He let out a throaty moan. "...too flaming... for him."

Roxas didn't bother to respond. He closed his hand around Axel's erection and jacked quickly. Axel came a second after he touched him, shouting loudly as his seed splattered against the wall. Some of it fell on his pants and coat. He knew Axel wasn't going to care. Axel kept moaning as Roxas continued to thrust for another minute before he let himself go. He came inside of Axel, not making any sound other than a soft sign as he finally finished. His hips kept pumping forward for a few more seconds, making his seed spill out and start to run in thin rivulets down Axel's thighs.

He stepped back and pulled a tissue from his pocket, wiping himself off then tossing the tissue in a dumpster. He offered a tissue to Axel. The redhead waved him off with a grin and started to pull his pants up.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and fixed his pants. "That can't be comfortable."

Axel grinned back at him and bent to pick up his coat. The black fabric hid most of the stains, but there were a few discolored spots faintly visible on the fabric. "That's the point."

He shook his head but knew better than to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
